Nidaime Kaze no Kyojin
by Sandaime Rikudo Sennin
Summary: Madara and Hashirama weren't the two strongest what if there was a man feared by everyone, a man who could claim to be the ruler of the elemental nations and no one would stop him the Kaze no Kyogin/Wind Titan a man whose mastery of wind was unmatched, he had a blade, a scythe to be exact the Kaze Kirite/Wind Cutter, Naruto happened upon that blade, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic so please be nice in your reviews, I know some people may not like something and may want to express such views but in my opinion criticism should constructive, not destructive, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime series that I may include in my stories, the only things that I can say I own are my clothes, my laptop, my dog, my tv, my phone and my xbox 360.**

**Jutsu/English Translation**

"This is human speech"

'This is human thoughts'

"**This is demon/summon speech"**

'**This is demon/summon thoughts'**

Chapter One

Xx Konohagakure no Sato xX

'No, no, no, please don't let them catch me, please,' were the silent pleas of a five year old malnourished blonde boy who was currently running from a mob of civilians.** (AN. I know the Naruto gets beaten in the beginning of the story theme is kinda overrated, but it's the best way to develop the story) **The boy was covered in dirt and rags and his clothes were too torn up to be considered as such. As he ran, his fear was almost palpable.

"Get back here you demon!" One a man at the front of the mob shouted at the boy flinging a glass bottle across the distance. The child made a sharp left turn through an alley to escape injury and came upon a fence, which he promptly climbed it not even aware of the sign labelled danger that was a few feet to his left.

"Haha the stupid demon ran into the forest of death, I hope he gets eaten for killing my son!" A man laughs joyously as he and the rest of the group go to celebrate the "demon's" death.

Xx In the Forest of Death xX

The blonde hadn't stopped running yet and he was slowly getting tired, **(AN. For all of you who think this is a Naruto/Anko fic, i am sorry to inform you that your wrong, I haven't decided yet, but they will not meet in the forest) **unfortunately for him, he was so tired that he didn't see the large hole infront of him until he just a few feet away from it, and of course he couldn't stop in time to not fall, so down he went.

'Is this how I'm going to die, am I going to die here in some hole?' he questioned himself, 'Gomen(1) nasai(2) jiji' he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Xx Unknown Location – Unknown amount of time later xX

"Wake up child," A soft distinctly feminine voice aroused him from his slumber. **(AN. I'm sorry for bursting so many bubbles, but for those who may think that the voice is Kyuubi it's not)**

"Ahh," he jumped up, looking around frantically only to see nothing, in the dark cave in which he lay, he could feel a soft breeze caressing his skin.

"Come to me child don't be afraid everything will be alright," the voice called out again and the boy realised he could pinpoint the location of the voice, and seeing as he had nowhere else to go he let his curiosity get the better of him, and followed the voice which gave him instructions on how to get through the dark. As the boy kept walking he started to realize that he was feeling more at ease in this dark cave, than he felt in his entire time living in the village. After five minutes of walking, he came upon a chamber of sorts which seemed to be illuminated by crystals that were situated on the walls, the boy then realised that there was something on the pedestal. As he walked closer he realized that it was a single-bladed scythe, a weapon that he had seen before in a book in the Hokage's office. He stretched his arm out, he touched and he felt rejuvenated.

"What is your name young one?" he heard the soft voice once again but this time it was in his head.

"Wh-Who's there?" Naruto looked around frantically, he tried to remove his hand from the scythe but his arm wouldn't badge.

"I am the one that you are touching young one, my name is **Kaze** **Kirite/Wind Cutter**, what is your name?"

"Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki, now can you please release my fingers" Naruto's voice exuded nothing but fear.

"There is no need to be afraid young Naruto, I will not hurt you infact I have chosen you to be my new wielder,"

"Weilder?" Naruto asked, after all he is only five.

" No young Naruto my wielder, a wielder is a person who handles a weapon or tool with skill and ease,"

"So I could use you to fight, awesome, I'll become Hokage in no time dattebayo!" Naruto screamed in delight.

"But first you would have to learn to use me, now I've already gone through your memories and it saddens me to see how low this village has fallen to blame all those things on a mere child, anyway you have to the Hokage, I'll tell you what to do in a few minutes, first things first pick me up,"

"Okay," Naruto then picked **Kaze Kirite** and was surprised by its weight, the scythe glowed brightly before appearing on his back in a strap/holster that went across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip, **(AN. Much like Gaara's gourd strap or Samehada's holster strap) **,"Umm, **Kaze Kirite**-san how do I come out of here?"Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah yes I forget, quick question Naruto-kun, do you know the handseals?"

"Hai,"

"Do you how to access and mold chakra?"

"Hai"

"Good that makes it easier for me, now I will be sending images of the required handseals for the jutsu that I am going to teach you,"

" You're going to teach me a jutsu?"Naruto couldn't contain the excitement laced in his voice.

" Hai, it's name is **Fuuton: Shunshin no Jutsu/Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique".**

Xx Hokage's Office – Five minutes later xX

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was doing the only enemy no Kage could defeat, the dreaded paperwork. That was until he felt the usage of chakra, recognizing it as a shunshin, he waited to see who it was, only to drop his pipe when Naruto stepped out of a whirlwind, but he almost had a heart attack when he saw the feared **Kaze Kirite** strapped to his back.

"Hey jiji," Naruto called out to his most precious person in the village, before remembering the other thing **Kaze Kirite **told him, "oh yeah," then much to Hiruzen's surprise begins a set of handseals slowly and sloppily, Hiruzen then tried to stop him but Naruto was already done, pulling out the **Kaze Kirite**, Naruto rested it on the floor before clapping his hands together and shouting," **Ninpou: Kon Kuchiyose no Justu/Ninja Art: Soul Summoning Technique**," A large puff of smoke later and there standing in front of Naruto and Hiruzen was a woman who was about 5'8" ,wearing an elegant white battle kimono with a silver haori, her hair was platinum blonde and she had the kanji for wind on her right cheek.

"Hello there Hiruzen-san, how is it going?" the woman asked, completely ignoring the looks of utter disbelief on the faces of the two other occupants in the office.

"A-Are you the **K-Kaze Kirite**?" Hiruzen asked with a shaky voice, not quite believing his eyes.

"Hai," **(AN. I'm kinda lazy so instead of putting Kaze Kirite's full name I'll just start calling him Kaze) **Kaze said utterly enjoying himself.

"And she chose me to be her next wielder jiji!" Naruto put in his two scents. Hiruzen started blinking owlishly and Kaze started wandering if his brain could no longer properly process information.

"Is that true Kaze-san?" Hiruzen finally turned and looked at Kaze full in the face.

"Hai Hiruzen-san, I have chosen Naruto as my new wielder," Kaze said giving Hiruzen her friendliest smile.

"Arigatou Kaze-san, for atleast looking out for Naruto-kun,"

"No problem Hiruzen-san, now let's discuss his training,"

**AN- I was gonna make the chap a bit longer but I didn't realise that I had exceeded the 1000 word mark, please if there is any mistakes in my fanfic, tell me, I can only get better, if you think that the chapter is too long I'll see what I can do to shorten it, if you think it's too short I will do my best to lengthen it, one thing I must say though, I CANNOT PLEASE EVERYONE, if I have to hold a poll for these things I will. Another issue I have to address, I will NOT be writing a harem, and if you are a guy who has a girlfriend then you would understand why, if you don't then let me say it for you, MOST GIRLS DO NOT LIKE TO SHARE THEIR BOYFRIENDS, so I will not be accepting any harem requests, well I think I've said enough, if there is any query you can pm me, peace out and stay fresh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a chapter exactly, this is more like a message, I'm hoping for some more reviews at least ten before I post up the next chapter, but it should be up during the week if I get enough time.**

**Also I am in dire need of a beta, so if there are any beta readers who have read my story please pm me, my Japanese romanji may be good but it's not that good.**

**Now on to the main reason I made this little note, I'm still trying to decide what the pairing should be, even if they won't get together till the story is atleast a few more chapters ahead, I still need to know who my readers think he should be with out of these choices.**

The choices are:

NarutoxHinata (I know it's a bit overused but we could make it work)

NarutoxYuugao

Narutoxkurenai

NarutoxAnko

**I understand some of my readers like Naru/Saku pairings but in all honesty, I don't, I wouldn't go so far as to say Sakura is weak, but compared to some of the others she just doesn't cut it. Well that's it for now. Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Well I didn't get the amount of reviews that I was hoping for, but I guess I can't be a chooser in this situation, I mean, I'm new so I can't hope for that many reviews at this time, maybe when I become more famous and get more followers, seeing as I can't possibly refuse to not post up just because I didn't get ten reviews, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be the owner of Naruto, well unless I buy it from Masashi-san, though I highly doubt that he would sell this multi-million dollar franchise to some kid he doesn't know. Now on to the fanfic.**

**Jutsu/English Translation**

"This is human speech"

'This is human thoughts'

"**This is demon/summon speech"**

'**This is demon/summon thoughts'**

Chapter Two

_Flashback_

"_A-Are you the __**K-Kaze Kirite**__?" Hiruzen asked with a shaky voice, not quite believing his eyes._

"_Hai," Kaze said utterly enjoying himself._

"_And she chose me to be her next wielder jiji!" Naruto put in his two scents. Hiruzen started blinking owlishly and Kaze started wandering if his brain could no longer properly process information._

"_Is that true Kaze-san?" Hiruzen finally turned and looked at Kaze full in the face._

"_Hai Hiruzen-san, I have chosen Naruto as my new wielder," Kaze said giving Hiruzen her friendliest smile._

"_Arigatou Kaze-san, for atleast looking out for Naruto-kun,"_

"_No problem Hiruzen-san, now let's discuss his training,"_

_End Flashback_

Xx Konohagakure no Sato – Hokage's Office xX

Naruto looked from Kaze to Kage **(AN. What don't judge me it seemed funny to put so I put it :P) **as they discussed the terms of his training.

"So you plan to send him to your son so he can train peacefully?" Kaze was impressed, she hadn't realised that Naruto meant so much to Hiruzen.

"Hai, if he were to train here in the village, then someone would find out and try to stop it, as well as take you from him," Hiruzen said, unable to keep the anger from his voice, "All I need is for him to be here in about six years so that he may be able to use the last year of the academy to make some friends before he graduates,"

"I think that would be reasonable, as long as your son agrees to it that is," Kaze looked at Naruto who was looking at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage intently, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"No Kaze-nee-chan, it's just that I think the Yondaime Hokage is somebody I would like to become," Naruto said still looking at the picture.

"Many people think that same thing too Naruto-kun, but I have a feeling that you can be an even better Hokage than Minato-kun," Hiruzen smiled at the young blonde, "And all you have to do is train hard and become strong enough to protect the ones precious to you,"

"I'll become strong enough to protect you jiji, and Kaze-nee-chan, Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-nee-chan and those ninja with the masks who always protect me from the mean villagers," Naruto shouted with his usual enthusiasm

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun, then you will become very strong,"

Kaze just stood there watching the two interact like a real grandfather and grandson would, it truly warmed her heart to see just how close the two were.

"Now Kaze-san back to or discussion, my son will definitely take Naruto-kun, as he is always searching for fuuton users like himself, in Konoha,"

Kaze nodded and turned back to look at Naruto, who had started staring at the picture again, "So when do you think we should leave Hiruzen-san?"

"Well it would take at least a day for the letter to reach my son, and another for us to receive his reply, so it would be best if you wait three days before you leave, I will summon both of you when I get my son's answer,"

Kaze again only nodded, before she walked over to Naruto. "It's time to go Naruto-kun," **(AN. I know this is totally unnecessary and a waste of time but I can't help it, I'm part idiot, anyway I just noticed that I started three consecutive paragraphs with the word Kaze, so I had to point it out, t-t-t-that's all folks)**

Naruto looked at his new big sister figure and smiled, "Sure Kaze-nee-chan, let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen, they sell the best ramen in the village,"

"Sure Naruto-kun, lead the way,"

As they were walking, Kaze couldn't help but notice all the glares that were being directed to Naruto, and she was starting to get really angry with this village, 'No wonder Kyuubi tried to burn this village to the ground, they're all a bunch of idiots,'

They finally made to Ichiraku's and Naruto wasted no time taking a seat, not even noticing the man next to him,

"Beat it demon don't you see me trying to eat here," the man said, as he tried to shove Naruto off his stool, emphasis on the word tried, for as soon as he stretched out to touch Naruto, Kaze appeared between them, holding the man's arm

"Unless you want to lose this arm, I would suggest you leave Naruto-kun alone,"

"Whatever, you demon loving bitch," the man said as he ripped his arm out of her grip, immediately after he said those words the stand became icy cold and he started shivering.

Turning to Naruto, Kaze smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay Naruto-kun," Naruto only had enough time to nod before Kaze disappeared with the man using a fuuton shunshin, Naruto then realised that the man's bowl of ramen was missing before a shrill scream was heard throughout the village.

"Wh-what are you doing, chopsticks aren't supposed to go there, No!" a voice that sounded like a man's but had the pitch of a woman's screamed in fear, "P-put down those noodles, st-stay away from me Help!" Naruto couldn't help but wince at the images that were going through his mind from the screams of pain and the pleas for mercy that he was hearing.

A few minutes after, Kaze came back into the stand humming a jolly tune, "U-Umm Kaze-nee-chan, were is that man?"

"Hmm, oh him, he won't be troubling you anymore Naruto-kun," she replied still humming her tune, which Naruto recognised as 'I'm a little teapot'. It was at this time that Ayame came to the front of the stand to see the customers,

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, how are you doing today?" she asked completely forgetting that there were two customers and not one.

"Ohayo Ayame-nee-chan, this is my-"

"Friend, I'm Kaze, pleasure to meet you," Kaze said giving Naruto a look that told him they would talk later.

"The pleasure is mine, any friend of Naruto-kun is welcome at Ichiraku's Ramen,"

"The best ramen in the village," Naruto shouted, his infectious smile causing both girls to smile as well **(AN. In many fanfics they say that Naruto's smile is something that causes the ones closest to him smile, I liked the concept and decide to use it, thank you to all those fanfics I've read whose names I can't remember at the moment, my ability to write is all thanks to the experience I gained from reading, but I stray of topic, back to the story) **,

"So what will you two be having today?"

"I'll have a miso ramen please,"

"I would like to try the shrimp ramen thank you,"

"Ok your ramen will be her shortly," and with that Ayame was about to make her exit until Naruto stopped her,

"Ano Ayame-chan, where is Teuchi-oji-san?"

"Oh, tou-san isn't feeling well today so he went home, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know,"

"Ok Naruto-kun let me go make your ramen now,"

Naruto then turned to Kaze, "Ne Kaze-nee why didn't you let me tell Ayame-onee-san who you were?"

"Because Naruto-kun, I don't think she would take me being a weapon that could cut her to bits in under a second to nicely,"

Naruto was a bit confused but he chose to let it rest for now, "Okay Kaze-nee if you say so,"

A few minutes after, Ayame arrived with two steaming bowls of ramen, which she placed infront of the pair,

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison before digging in, Kaze with a tentative sip, and Naruto with a mouthful of noodles.

'This isn't so bad, I can see why Naruto likes it, but I will have to introduce him to other foods, like dango,' Kaze thought, her mind going into a bliss at the thought of the sweet treat, Kaze then looked over to see Naruto already done with his bowl and asking for a second, she also noticed that both the counter top and Naruto himself had bits of noodle and some broth on them, 'And maybe some etiquette classes,'

By the time Kaze had finished her one bowl, Naruto had finished four and was now consuming his fifth, "After we're done here why don't we go to the park Naruto-kun?"

"Sure Kaze-nee, I'd like that, but nobody there would play with me so how about we go train instead," Naruto said, stopping for a bit before shovelling more ramen into his mouth,

"Why won't anyone play with you Naruto-kun?" Kaze asked though she soon realised that she would have to talk to Hiruzen about it as Naruto probably wouldn't know.

"I don't know nee-chan all I know is that the adults all treat me bad and call me demon, and tell their children not to play with me," Naruto said all finished with his ramen,

"Here Naruto-kun this is for you," Ayame said bringing Naruto another bowl of ramen to cheer him up.

"Arigatou Ayame-nee-chan, you're the best," Naruto said before digging in once again, his sadness all forgotten. Kaze looked at Ayame and mouthed 'Arigatou' to which Ayame nodded.

"Don't worry about going to the park anymore Naruto-kun, if you want to train, then we'll train," Kaze looked at the blonde who smiled at her, a strand of noodle hanging from his lip, 'Yes definitely some etiquette classes,"

"You're the best nee-chan," Naruto said before turning to Ayame, "So how much will it be Ayame-nee-chan?"

"It's on the house Naruto-kun," Ayame smiled at her favourite blonde.

Xx Timeskip – Two days later – Hokage's Office xX

"Ohayo Hiruzen-san did you get a reply from your son?" Kaze asked the aged Hokage as she and Naruto entered his office.

"Hai, Kaze-san Asuma-kun has agreed to help you train Naruto-kun, with one request,"

"And what is that Hiruzen-san?" Kaze asked glaring slightly at him.

"He asked that you allow him to see you in your scythe form, for you see, ever since he was a little boy, he has been obsessed with the Kaze no Kyojin, and wished to be exactly like him,"

Kaze sighed lightly, she had thought that the Hokage's son was a pervert but thankfully she had been wrong, "I have no qualms with that Hiruzen-san, so will we be leaving tomorrow?"

"Hai, all the preparations have been made you will leave in the morning," Hiruzen looked at little Naruto who was playing with a stuffed toad, "Where did you get that, Naruto-kun?"

"Kaze-nee-chan got it for me yesterday," he said cheerily **(AN. It's all thanks to Gigglingskull, who gave me the idea to give Naruto the stuffed animals)**, "I also got a slug and a snake and a monkey and a fox," Hiruzen rose an eyebrow at this, he then turned to Kaze who was softly whistling a tune while finding the clouds that passed over Konoha very interesting.

"And where did you get the stuffed animals Kaze-san?"

"Oh they were a present from a nice man in a shop," Kaze said still finding the clouds very fascinating.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Kaze were walking through the village when Kaze saw a small shop selling stuffed animals, turning to Naruto, she gave him smile before saying ,"Naruot-kun go to the apartment, I'll be there in a few,"_

_Naruto looked at his surrogate elder sister before smiling nodding and running to the apartment. Kaze then turned and walked to the shop. Upon entering the shop, she immediately saw five stuffed animals that she knew Naruto would like, they were a toad, a slug, a snake, a monkey and a fox, she then realised that the first four looked exactly like the summons of the third Hokage and his students, and the last looked like a chibi Kyuubi, inwardly laughing at that, she picked them up and took them to the cashier, who was a very muscular looking man,_

"_I would like to purchase these please," she told the man as she placed the plushies on the counter, the man nodded, and decided to make some small talk as he rung her up._

"_So who are you buying these toys for, your son? Kaze let out a laugh as the man tried to get a crack at her age,_

"_No no, it's for a young boy I met a few days ago, his name is Naruto," the man drew a sharp intake of breath before muttering in utter disgust,_

"_Why are you buying this for that demon?" _

_Kaze gave him a glare that would have made the Shinigami run with his tail between his legs, "What did you just say?"_

_Unfortunately for the man, he had more brawn than brains, because he foolishly complied, "I said, 'why are you buying these toys for that demon,' he is nothing but a piece of trash that messes up this village's lovely scenery,"_

_He then felt something warm on his cheek, putting his hand to it, he found it wet, when he looked at his fingers he saw blood, 'she cut me without me even seeing,' he thought now recognizing the danger he was in._

"_I will say this and I will say this once, do not insult Naruto-kun ever again, if you do and I find out about it then when I'm done with you will wish you were dead, is that clear?" all the man could do was nod in fear, "Now because you were such an ass, you will give me these plushies free of cost,"_

_Inside, Kaze was smiling she hadn't really had any money to pay, which is why she had said Naruto's name in the first place. The man whose name was Kagehiko Torame did as she said and put the toys in a bag, too afraid to try anything._

_As Kaze was walking out of the shop, she turned back and smiled at the man, "Your service isn't that good, but I got a sale so I'm not angry, I might even come back here for something, Ja Ne!" all Torame could do was fall on his and ask Kami for repentance for whatever he did._

_End Flashback_

"Anyway, Naruto-kun, we will be leaving tomorrow so as soon as we reach home we will do some last minute training before packing the stuff you have, for our trip, okay," Kaze said to our favourite blonde who was playing leap frog with his toy.

"Hai, Kaze-nee-sensei," Naruto said jollily before continuing his game.

Turning to Hiruzen Kaze gave him one of her genuine smiles, "Arigatou for giving me this chance Hokage-sama," bowing low Kaze heard Hiruzen get up from his before coming to her, raising her up by her shoulders, Hiruzen looked her in the eye and said,

"No, thank you Kaze-san, if it wasn't for you, I would not have been able to do what I am now," he gave her a brief hug before stepping back, "Now get going you two, you leave at 8 o'clock sharp,"

"Hai!"

**AN- Hey guys hope you all enjoyed this chapter took me a few hours to actually think some things to add to it, also it would seem that I forgot to do two things, in the fic, both having to do with Kaze:**

**1-i forgot to describe Kaze in her scythe form**

**2-i forgot to describe Kaze in her soul summoned form**

**Those of you who noted this, I thank you for not telling me, you saved me a lot of trouble (if only I could properly portray sarcasm in words). I hope you guys give me more reviews this time, until next time peace out and stay fresh.**


	4. Notice

**I'm like really sorry to all my readers who may be disappointed by me not posting a new chap for so long, and for that I am truly sorry, but you must understand that I am still in college and I have a lot of work to do. I'm also holding this chapter up because a friend of mine is also writing a fic and he doesn't want me to go too far ahead of him, some of you may know him his name is Kuma Dzurui, you should check him out, but he's not writing a Naruto fic, he's writing a Harry/Fleur fic but it'll be awesome, check it out.**

**I am honestly sorry for not posting, I don't think I can apologize enough, also I hope I did not lose the interest of some of my readers, also it would seem that i haven't gotten that many reviews and what can I say, this is probably because of either my lack of skill or my lack of popularity, hopefully it's the latter. Now I am saying all of this for a reason, please, I am begging you my dear dear readers, please tell your friends to read and review and not just read and leave me hanging. Hopefully I get the time tomorrow to post the third chap. Keep Fresh, Ja Ne**


End file.
